Hidden Feelings
by Teardrops of Hatred
Summary: Rin parted with Sesshomaru because of the vicious Jaken during a fight with Naraku. Six years later, they meet again. Will Sesshomaru like Rin more than just a human girl? [SesshyxRin] Pls R&R!
1. Chapter One: Six years later

**Hidden Feelings**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (well, I wished I own it), but I own the plot.

Age: Sesshomaru: 20, Rin: 17, Sango: 18, Kohaku: 17, Kagura:19

A/N: Before you begin reading this, I must tell you that Sesshomaru and Kagura might seem to be out of character. Flames are welcome, though, partly because my English isn't up to standard (I'm so pessimistic). (Hee hee hee, I haven't shown my true self YET, so you might never know when I might go insane. Just be warned.) Oh and both the title and the chapter title sucks and I know it very well.

**Chapter One: Six years later**

Due to the fearsome fight with Naraku, Sesshomaru was exhausted. He was thinking about how he could defeat Naraku, his arch rival. He was resting on a hilltop.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out. Sesshomaru was so deep in thought that he was oblivious to who was calling him.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken shouted again. This, however, snapped him out of his trance from how he could defeat Naraku.

"Nani?" Sesshomaru replied, clearly annoyed.

Jaken, who was frightened by his Lord's glare, just stammered a "Er...er...nothing."

Sesshomaru went back thinking of defeating Naraku after being irritated by Jaken. He was also wondering why he was so eager to kill Naraku in the first place. Is it because he wanted to be good to mankind? Is it because he wants to free Kagura? _No_, he thought, _she's my enemy's ally. I can't possibly like her._ Or is it because he wants to avenge for Rin's death? _But she's just a human girl_, he thought.

Just thinking about Rin made him sad. He most probably missed her, since he started to remember the way she was so lively and cheerful; the way she always finds a way to cheer him up when he's gloomy, but of course, he never showed that he was cheered up; the way she called out "Sesshomaru-sama!" to him. _But that's six years ago_, he thought...

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out again.

_Arrghh! That pesky voice! Why can't he shut up for once?_ he thought.

"Jaken, that was not amusing. It's irritating," he said.

"Er...well...just to tell you Kagura's here..."Jaken's voice trailed off.

"Yo!" Kagura said cheerfully as she landed down.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't seem surprised that Kagura came. But he found it weird since he didn't smell Kagura's scent at first.

"Just to see whether you are alive and kicking,'" Kagura said when she realised no one's talking.

"Go away. I have no time for you, "Sesshomaru had no expression on his face. He began to walk away.

Anger surged through Kagura. She seemed taken aback by his attitude towards her as well. _How can he be that so cold to me? _she thought. A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, please wait for me to write the next chappie, as there will be a flashback of what happened six years ago.

She was pissed off by his coldness. She took out her feather and went flying back to Naraku's castle.

_Later..._

Sesshomaru walked to the nearby forest. He strolled for about quite some time until he heard a human shouted for help. He caught the human's scent and walked towards him.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked.

"AH! YOU ARE A DEMON! SHOO, YOU PESKY YOUKAI!" the human seemed frightened to see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gripped the human's neck and held him high. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"A- a demon-" the human coughed, "A- demon -attacked- our -village."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip and walked away. He could see a flaming village from afar. When he came to the village, all the villagers ran in different directions, fleeing away from the fire. It was total chaos.

Then he realized not all villagers were running away, some were already dead, lying on the ground. A/N:I know my grammar sucks, so please don't comment on this. He drew out his sword, Tenseiga and killed the Messengers from Hell. He didn't know why he was so compassionate. He continued walking and came across a girl in her teenage years.

She had long, ebony hair. Flawless skin, he noticed. Nice facial features. She was wearing a orange kimono. She looked just like Rin, only she was much taller and take on a much womanly shape. She had a gush on her left shoulder and she was walking off-balance due to the throbbing pain, but she was not bothered by it at all. In fact, she seemed happy to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It's already been six years since we part. I miss you a lot, do you miss me?" she asked in this familiar, sweet voice.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. The he realized that face, that voice and that scent... that scent was so familiar! He knew who she was. But before he could say anything, she already began to speak.

"I'm Rin."

Heh, so how was it? Is it good and long enough? I mean, this is my first try anyway... But wateva, please please review! muacks  
PS: I'll write what happened six years ago in the next chappie, so please be patient!


	2. Chapter Two: In which Rin met a miko

**Hidden Feelings**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (well, I wished I own it), but I own the plot. (I know I sound like a broken recorder tape, but if you find it irritating, you still must read this for every chapter. Can't help it.)

A/N: Thanks to all people who reviewed!

Tori Hato

Violet Poter (I wouldn't make Sesshy fall in love with Rin when she was only 7! There age gap would be really huge (Sesshy's age in human age)!)

Sister Rosette

Navaeh Azalea (Sorry about the cliffy.)

oxymoronique

Particles of Sand (Thanks for beta-ing my fic. But MUST YOU MENTION MY NAME?)

Saruwatari Sayuri

RahneSinclairDacosta (Please bear in mind that Rin is not a demon in my fic. Thanks.)

Sesshomaru fan 107

Sesshomaru fan

Sesshy's dream girl

audrey-hamster (I replied to your review already. BUT please please DO NOT mention my name! Use initials instead.)

I've already replaced Chapter One (sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors). And I know that the following chappie might be a little confusing. By the way, I must apologize for getting Chappie 2 out soooo late! SO SORRY! (all because of PSLE's fault...) I mean, don't you think we need some inspiration to think up of a chapter? (smile)

**Chapter Two: In which Rin met a Miko**

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, but to them, it seemed like hours. No one said a word.

_Flashback...(six years ago)  
_  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is hungry!" Rin said.

"Hush! Sesshomaru has no time for breaks, you know!" Jaken seemed to be angry, so Rin did not say anything.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said.

"Eh?"

"Go to the forest with Rin to find some food."

"Oh... okay, " Jaken seemed pissed off as he never knew Sesshomaru would allow Rin to do whatever she wanted. "To think I have to accompany that bratty little human girl! I hate her!" he thought.

"Hmm... which watermelon should I choose? This one or that one?" Rin thought to herself. "Jaken-sama! Help me choose, please!"

"Time's up!"

"Coming!" Rin chose the bigger watermelon and raced off to Jaken.

They continued walking until they came across Kagura. "Hey!" Kagura landed on the ground.

"Wind sorceress, Kagura, I recall?" Sesshomaru said. He began to draw his sword.

"Glad that you remembered me, but I'm not here for a fight today. I've got a deal," she said.

"You woman, why do you always come pestering Sesshomaru-sama? He has no in terest in..." Jaken's voice trailed off as Sesshomaru replied, "What deal?"

"..you, " Jaken finished off his sentence in utter disbelief that Sesshomaru actually replied Kagura.

"These.. " Kagura said as she showed him two sacred Jewel fragments that she got from Kouga's legs. "You should know what these are. I'll give you these two Sacred Jewel fragments and you'll help me kill Naraku. Free me from his grip."

"If you really want to kill Naraku, then use these Sacred Jewel fragments to kill him yourself. If you can't even kill him, don't even think of betrayal," Sesshomaru said.

"If you don't have the courage to kill Naraku, why do you even call yourself a man?" Kagura was pissed off and began to take out her feather. "I guessed I've misjudged you," she said and flew off.

"She comes and go like the wind," Sesshomaru said.

"Eh? Did you say something, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru had begun to walk away.

"Sesshomaru-sama sure is strong! He doesn't need the Sacred Jewel fragments to defeat Naraku!" Rin said.

"Of course!" Jaken said as he pulled A-un along.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin said to herself, "What a nice name..."

She was intending to whisper to herself but Jaken heard her and scolded her, "How ungrateful you are! How can you call Sesshomaru-sama by his name only?"

"Hmm... let's test this out... If Rin can call Sesshomaru-sama by his name only, then maybe I can..." Jaken thought.

"Sesshomaru..." Jaken called out.

"I never said you could call me that, Jaken," Sesshomaru glared at Jaken with cold, scary eyes. He crossed over Jaken.

"Why am I so hated?" Jaken thought.

"Jaken-sama, are you okay? You seem depressed, "Rin said.

"Stupid girl," Jaken thought. They continued to walk until Sesshomaru stopped as he had sensed Naraku's scent and decided to fight with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why had you stopped?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru ordered, "Bring Rin to a safe place and wait there."

"Oh... okay," Jaken carried out his orders unwillingly. "That bratty girl! Ever since she came, Sesshomaru-sama had started to keep a distance away from me!" he thought, "Maybe when Rin is gone, Sesshomaru-sama will treat me better." A/N: Jaken is not gay here. He's just jealous that Sesshomaru likes Rin, but not him.

Jaken came across a peaceful village which he thought was a safe place as Sesshomaru instructed. His impression on that village turned from good to bad the moment he stepped into the village. The villagers were clearly staring at Jaken for they had never seen such a wimpy little green midget demon. A little girl whispered to her mother (but it seemed that she did not whisper softly enough as Jaken could still hear), "He's ugly! Why is he green anyway?" Another boy said, "What's that toad doing here at our village?" It was an embarrassing moment as he had to endure the humiliation. His cheeks were burning and he thought he could explode, but he couldn't as he needed to ask them for a favor.

When the villagers had enough of passing sarcastic remarks at Jaken, they realized that Rin was there as well besides A-un and Jaken. "What's a girl doing with a shameless demon who can't even defend himself?" a villager said. "Enough!" Jaken shouted, "You bratty little human girl! Rin, I will hate you FOREVER!" With that, Jaken rode on A-un's back and flew off.

Rin was alone and afraid as she was suddenly the middle of everyone's attention. She was feeling a bit uneasy. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out for her Lord's help but she knew he could never hear her cry for help.

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's elder brother?" a miko appeared from the crowd surrounding Rin.

"Eh...?" Rin was happy that at least someone knows who Sesshomaru is.

"I'm Kikyo. For the time being, you better stay with the villagers. There are dangerous demons out there, "Kikyo smiled warmly at Rin. "Come, meet the village children! Please feel at home."

"Lady Kikyo, who's this Inuyasha?" Rin asked curiously as Kikyo led Rin to where the village childern were playing.

"Ah... you needn't know," Kikyo smiled. Rin had a great playing with the village children but she missed Sesshomaru at times. Soon, it was dinner time. Rin had a good meal and went to sleep.

The next morning when Rin had woken up, she decided to leave the village but something stopped her. She was walking out of the hut that she was sleeping at last night when she caught a glimpse of a boy who seemed so familiar to her. "Kohaku!" she suddenly recalled.

"Kohaku!" Rin called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Rin!" Kohaku seemed happy to see her, "It's been a long time! Never knew I would meet you here! I was just wandering around. I didn't want Naraku to kill me..."

"I'm.. I'm sorry..." Rin said, "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Never mind," Kohaku said, "But I think for the time being, it would be better if we stick together. Outside the village lurk demons, so we better stay in the village."

"I'm not scared of demons, I can stay in the wild, " Rin thought but she just nodded.

_Back at the village...(present time)_

"Sesshomaru-sama, " Jaken called out, "Why can't we just leave Rin? She's old enough to live by herself anyway."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just walked on. Rin was sitting on A-Un's back, happy that she was back with her Lord.

Seeing Rin for the first time after six years was a bit much of a shock to Sesshomaru. Well, not really, but he found it a bit... distracting. He never expected her to be so grown up and all. He only knew her as 'the little Rin'. He shoved all his thoughts away and concentrated on where he's heading.

_Back at the burning village..._

Kohaku was busy finding Rin, but to no avail. He thought she was dead, not knowing that she was with Sesshomaru and tears began to roll down his cheeks. They were together for six years, going through the hard times. Then, all of a sudden, her life was ended by a tragic death. He couldn't take the blow.

The whole village was reduced to ashes after a while. He took his remaining belongings and walked away, feeling lost.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? (I know that I keep starting with "Sesshomaru-sama!" but wateva...)(And I seem to like to make Jaken so embarrassing. hehe I HATE JAKEN, anyway)Please R&R:) 


	3. Chapter Three: A cold night without you

**Hidden Feelings **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, but I own the plot. Blah blah blah…

A/N: This fic might seem a bit like a SesshyxRinxKagura love triangle, I myself am not sure either (hehehe). Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed my story!

_audrey-hamster_ (please change your account password before your little sister finds a way to flame my fanfic AGAIN)

_Particles of Sand_ (thanks for beta-ing my fic! Many thanks to you! (hey, I credited, not like someone else...))

_Violet Poter_

_jenny_

_RahneSinclairDacosta_

_D-Chan3_ (I'm sorry for posting chappie two twice. I've already replaced chappie one.)

_Ms. Dita von Teese_

**Chapter Three: A cold night without you by my side**

The sun was about to set and it was a magnificent view. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and A-un were walking along the top of a cliff. Rin paused to enjoy the view of the setting sun.

"Rin! Do not get left behind!" Jaken shouted. Rin ignored him.

"Jaken! Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Oh, okay," Jaken could not believe that Sesshomaru allowed Rin to do whatever she wished to.

After a while, Sesshomaru told Jaken to take care of Rin and Ah-un as he wanted to take a breather from all the fighting (but he did not tell him that). Jaken had no choice but to obey his master.As he was stupid,he asked this stupid question that made him seemed even stupider. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I know where you are going?"

"Do not question me," Sesshomaru answered in an icy tone and shot an angry glare at his servant. Without saying another word, he walked away.

"Why am I so hated?" Jaken thought, "But if I don't ask him, who else could I ask?"

He glanced at Rin and shook his head. "It can't be her. What more does a human brat know besides eating and sleeping?" He turned to look at Ah-un and asked them that stupid question. Ah-un just snorted at him. "WHY? WHY AM I SOOO HATED?" Jaken was furious and sat down on a rock. He seemed depressed. Rin looked at him with an innocent and curious look. "Jaken-sama! You look depressed! We should try to forget all of our worries and imagine that they are flowers! That way,our world will be filled with flowers!" Rin said.

"Shut up and wait for Sesshomaru-sama quietly!" Jaken said, both irritated and depressed.

"Oh.. okay," Rin said obediently. She waited for Sesshomaru patiently until night fell. That was when she felt her stomach grumble.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin said, "Rin is hungry!"

"Why are you always hungry?" Jaken was irritated, "Go and find some food while I wait for you here."

"Hai!" Rin answered with a cheerful smile. She skipped off into the forest to find some food for dinner.

After walking for quite some time, she came across some mushrooms. She was delighted and began to pluck some. As she was about to return back to Jaken and Ah-un, she felt something grabbed her left leg. She was about to run away but she tripped and fell. "AHH!" she let out a piercing scream. When Jaken knew that Rin was in trouble, he immediately ran to search for her.

"RIN!" Jaken was worried that if Sesshomaru found out that Rin was in trouble while he was away, he would get punished. When he saw Rin, he realized that she was being carried away by a huge ugly demon (A/N: Not that Jaken wasn't ugly. I HATE JAKEN, anyway.).

"RIN!" Jaken tried to save Rin but his attempt proved to be futile, as he couldn't even catch up with the demon. "JAKEN-SAMA! SAVE ME!" Rin was screaming and kicking the demon, but the kicks were too weak to injure it (A/N: Is it him or it?). The demon smirked at her and said, "I shall trade you off to some other demons!" Rin was too frightened to speak, not to even say, shout. Jaken was worried sick of the responsibility that he would have to bear and the consequences of losing Rin.

"I have no choice! This is my last resort," Jaken said. He tried to use his two-headed weapon to burn the demon (A/N: hehehe I forgot what the name of his weapon is! Gomen!) but failed to do so. As the demon ran further and further away from Jaken, it disappeared into the thick and dense forest until Jaken could no longer see where the demon had gone.

"RIN!" Jaken was worried but happy at the same time. He knew he would be punished by his master but he looked on the bright side and thought that Rin being kidnapped by that demon would mean that Rin no longer had to follow them. He was delighted at that thought and continued to walk, hoping to find Rin by coincidence. "I guess today is my lucky day!" he said happily. But he didn't know just how wrong he was.

_(Sesshomaru's POV)_

Sesshomaru was strolling along a river bank not far from Jaken and Rin. He was thinking of a way to defeat Naraku. But whenever he thought of how to defeat him, he would always remember the incident six years ago. He told Jaken on that very day six years ago to take care of Rin and Ah-un.But when he saw Jaken coming back to him, he did not see Rin coming along as well. Jaken had told him that Kohaku killed Rin that time. Of course, he did not believe Jaken's story at all but at the same time, he did not know where to find her so he just left the matter and carried on to find Naraku and defeat him.

As he walked on, he thought of the memories he had with Rin. (A/N: Okay, at this point, his thoughts are rather OOC. I suck at describing people's thoughts.) He had always thought of human as useless, unworthy people. But ever since he met Rin, he began to be more compassionate and kind to humans. She was the one who had melted his cold and solid heart. She was the one who cheered him up when he was sad or gloomy. Though he never showed his feelings, he could feel as if Rin could read his mind. Deep inside his heart, he knew that he liked Rin. As in the sense that he treated her like a little sister. And somehow he never minded Rin following him. Some people said that Rin was his weakness. He laughed at that in his mind. Perhaps it was true.

His thoughts were being cut when he heard a familiar voice calling out, "RIN! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Immediately, he knew that Jaken had failed to carry out his orders of taking care of Rin and Ah-un again. He sighed and quickly walked to where Jaken's screechy and irritating voice came from.

_Meanwhile... (nobody's POV)  
_  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Jaken called out while walking through the woods. He was perspiring like mad due to the sweltering heat. Everything seemed so blur and he was beginning to think that he was in dreamland. He was walking round and round in circles and he began to feel dizzy. "RRIIIIIN!" he called out again. "SESSHO..MARU-SA..MA!"

Jaken had already lost hope by then until a familiar voice called out his name.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken was shaking with fear as he had let down his master again.

"What happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone.

"She .. she was kidnapped by a demon," Jaken said, fearing for all his life that he was going to get punished later.

Sesshomaru just walked away. He smelt her scent and followed it.

_Meanwhile… (Rin's POV) _

The demon knocked Rin unconscious so that she would not try to escape.The demonresided at a cave and it was carrying to Rin back to its place. When he finally reachedits cave,it threw Rin into the cave. As she collided with the floor, a sickening crack was resounded. (A/N: Particles of Sand suggested using this phrase.) She opened her eyes when she heard and felt her backbone cracking a bit. She looked around and realized she was in the dampest, smelliest place she had ever been. The cave was full of moss. She was scared to tears, as that cave seemed so unfamiliar to her. Suddenly, she remembered thatshe was kidnapped by a demon earlier.

She looked around and saw a few children were huddling together as they were too afraid of the demon. The demon was glaring at them, as if to remind them every time that it would kill them if they ever made an attempt to escape. They were shivering with fear and also due to the coldness of the cave.

"Neh," Rin said as she got up despite her aching back, "where do you all came from? And why are you all scared of that demon?"

"We are froma village not far away from here. We heard that there was a demon kidnapped children from other nearby villages to trade them off to some other demons. But who knows, the demon apparently came to our villageand we were unlucky enough to get kidnapped by it as well! We had beenhere in this cavefor a few days and no one had come to rescue us, that's why we are scared!" one of the children replied. The younger ones were crying, while their elder siblings were comforting the little ones and praying that someone will rescue them soon.

"I'm not scared of demons. Bandits are scarier. They killed my parents and brother!" Rin said. She rubbed her hands to warm herself up as the cave was too chilly. She tried to hold back her tears as she remembered the horrible scene of her parents and brother being killed by the bandits who robbed their village. Then, she remembered that time when Sesshomaru saved her from Kouga's wolves. She wiped away her tears as she told herself she must be strong.

"Minna! Do not be scared! Someone will save us from this demon!" Rin announced as she was confident that her master would come and rescue her.

"Are you sure? I bet no one will rescue us. This demon is too frightening!" the children wept even more as they imagined the horrifying scene of the demon trying to eat them up.

"Sesshomaru-sama will come and save us!" Rin said with a smile.

"Who's that?" they asked curiously.

"Don't worry! Put your minds at ease! We will be saved, you'll see!" Rin said as she closed her eyes and fell into a long, deep sleep partly due to exhaustion and hunger.

* * *

Sorry to all my reviewers for updating my fanfic soooo slow! I'm working on other fics as well, so look out for them too (and hopefully, review)! Anyway, I am sooo happy I can go to my dream school, Crescent (hehehe, for those who are not Singaporeans, you will not understand)! Now that PSLE is over, I hope I can update faster! Please R&R!


End file.
